


Avengers' Child

by charlotte123456789



Series: Avengers Child - The Years [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't really know any other tags, Hurt/Comfort, JUST GIVE IT A TRY, New Starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been alone for so long with nobody understanding him. So he does the one thing he can think of- he adopts a child who won't judge him or criticise. This is their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity Octavia Violetta

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly violent. Don't like, don't read.

Name:Felicity Octavia Violetta  
Age: 7  
Looks: She has curly honey blonde hair hair and dark brown eyes.  
Powers: She has a photographic memory, can turn invisible, has very good agility agility and can talk to animals.  
Background: She was born but, her mum died whilst giving birth to her. Her father didn't want her so he sold her to a random man on the streets he took her to a facility where she was taken away tested on and tortured by people who called themselves Shadows. She ran away when she was 7 and told everyone that her parents had died in a car crash. She has been in a care home ever since.


	2. Chapter 1

(This is set after they saved the world from Loki(He is still on earth though))  
-Bruce's POV-  
I now owned a small apartment because Tony didn't want me in his house any more. He didn't say it like that but, he kept hinting about places for sale. Everybody has settled down now Tony and Pepper had a little boy now and Clint and Natasha have just got married, I'm the only one who hasn't got anybody.

I had thought about getting into a relationship but was scared people wouldn't want to know about the real me once they found out I'm Hulk. Kids also get scared of me easily but, I have never tried looking.The big guy inside me perked up when I said about a kid. It seemed that he liked the idea. I thought it over, the others would probably say no and tell me that I would scare them. I decided to do it anyway and not tell them.

The first home I went to was okay but, everybody there were more interested in the toys put around for them to play with. The second one I went to was nice but, there were better people then me to go to. The third one I went to seemed to be terrible. There were kids running about everywhere and it was a mess. Just as I was leaving I saw a little girl sitting by herself looking sad. I couldn't just leave her sad so I went over to talk to her.

 

-Normal POV(is Felicity)-

I was sitting in the corner like I usually do when a big man came up to me. He said, "Hello, I'm Bruce who are you?" I replied back, "I'm Felicity. You don't have to talk to me, nobody likes me and everybody who visits doesn't want someone who's quiet." He looked a bit shocked but said to me, "Would you looks to come home with me? I like you." I simply said, "Yes" before running off to get my bag.

When I came back down again I saw him standing by the reception desk where the lady was trying to look sad but had a small smile on her face anyway. I thought to myself that I never really liked her anyway.

We walked outside for me to see a limo. I looked at it questioningly until he said, "I have rich friends." I thought to myself on the journey that it would be easy to get weapons by being rich. It was sad that I knew this but, it was there fault. When the limo stopped I ran outside but, stopped when I realized that he might not want me to run about. He didn't comment on my sudden stop and just causally walked past me. He said, "We'll do your room tomorrow ok?" I nodded my head.

-3 months later-

We had been to the zoo which I had loved, to the cinema and to the swimming pool. I had also been told by daddy about the big green guy that can sometimes take control of him. I still told him that he was a good guy as Hulk didn't want me to get hurt or get taken away. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I could hear daddy telling me not to answer it but I didn't listen like usual.

When I opened it I saw a lady with red hair, a man with his arm around her and another man who looked a bit out of place was there. I gave them my best uncomfortable stare so that they all decided to take an interest in the floor. I said coldly, "What are you doing here?" daddy came at that point to save them. When he looked at them I saw a range of emotions go through his eyes. The two that stood out the most was the type of love friends get and worry.

I shouted at them, "Sorry, I don't like strangers!" Before I ran off.

 

-Bruce's POV-

I heard the doorbell ring and heard Feli running to get it. I shouted at her like usual knowing she wasn't going to listen. I imagined her doing the stare to whoever opened the door. When I got there though I was surprised to see Nat, Clint and Tony. They all looked at me whilst Feli ran off to her room. I didn't really like it when she went to her room though because it had somehow managed to gain a lock. I hadn't put it there so I wasn't quite sure.

I motioned for them all to come in just as I was about to start explaining to them Feli ran in screaming and crying, she jumped up into my arms whilst I just rocked her silently. When she had finally calmed down enough she said quietly to me, "There's a really big spider in my room and it won't get out and then it stuck it's tongue out at me."

I looked at her trying very hard not to laugh and be serious about the problem. I told her, "Well if this big spider sticks it's tongue out at you, you should do it back." As she gave me a look which meant that she was going to do that and ran off.

Nat looked at me again. I sighed as I started to explain, "I needed someone who could love me even with knowing what I am. She was in a care home all alone with no family and yet she still told me that I was wasting my time talking to her and that I would have better luck with the other kids." They looked at me shocked before Tony asked, "She knows about you?" I nodded my head.

Nat decided that there was to much tension in the air right then and asked me Why she was crying, I said, "She's scared of spiders." They all were looking like they were going to start laughing at that. I then asked them, "Do you want to meet her?"


	3. Chapter 2

-Normal POV-

I ran to my room to see Ace my pet kitten on my bed. I liked talking to him as I could tell him everything and I could be sure that he wouldn't spill them. Daddy didn't exactly know I had him ever since I took him in off the streets and I was afraid that he would say no. Just as I was about to say hello to him I saw a huge spider. It laughed at me and then stuck it's tongue out. I ran out the room screaming. Daddy told me to stick my tongue back at it so I did. It ran off after that.

Daddy opened my door just then. I was glad that Ace had decided to curl up under my bed or he would have seen him. He took me to the living room where the people where. They were big like the people who hurt me so I stayed with daddy.

He told me the lady was called Natasha and she was married to Clint and the other man was Tony. I still was afraid of them even if daddy trusted them. The woman called Natasha kept giving me worried looks. In the end I got so tired I fell asleep on daddy.

-Bruce's POV-

I came into her room and asked her if she would like to meet everyone. She came with me but clung onto me like I was her life line all the time. She was finally too tired to keep her eyes open any more and fell asleep on me. I asked Nat, Why did you keep looking at Feli?" She looked at me and said sadly, "She is completely terrified, I have seen people like this before and somebody has to do it, it doesn't just appear" I sighed and said, "I know. I don't think her past on the file is right. It said she had a family up until she was 5 then they died in a car crash. She doesn't seem to act like it's real though."

I went and put her to bed after that to be surprised to find a kitten on the bed. It looked at Feli who I had put down nearly squashing it before cuddling up to her. It looked well fed though and it knew it's way around.

I wasn't outside to tell the others sadly, "She's got a kitten. It cuddled up to her so I know it's hers. it also looks well fed so I know she hasn't been eating enough. I am just sad that she didn't tell me I would've let her keep it but, I think she was scared to ask." They all gave me sympathetic looked.

Tomorrow I decided I would take her to the zoo again as she had liked it there. I asked the others if they would like to come and they said yes. We would all meet there.


	4. Chapter 3

-Normal POV-

When I woke up Ace told me daddy had found out about him. I decided not to say anything anything in case he had forgotten then got angry. I walked into the kitchen to see daddy with a cup of coffee. He told me that we would be going to the zoo again. I got ready really quickly after I got told that.

When we got there I saw one of the shadows. I could tell that I had suddenly went pale and sad inching closer to daddy. When the others got here I tried to put on a happy face I could tell It worked with Tony, his wife and Clint but, Natasha and daddy kept looking at me like I might have a breakdown.I kept looking at the place where it was standing. Natasha noticed and looked over there too she saw what I was looking at but, to her it looked like nothing was wrong.

We went to the lion enclosure after I had managed to look less worried and scared. I liked the lions, they always kept with there pride and I could talk to them them and they wouldn't look at me like food like the alligators do. I have to be very careful though so I don't get caught talking to them.

Later on when we were walking around the gift shop a shadow passed by me, I got colder than normal but, I looked normal so the others wouldn't ask me what was wrong. It then spoke to me in my mind saying "We are going to get get you!" I felt really sick after that and Nat kept looking at me worriedly.

When we got home I ate half my dinner and sunk the other half to Ace. I was just going to sleep when I heard something enter my room. It grabbed me and I screamed. The Thing I realised was a shadow which made me start to wriggle and twist to try and get out of it's grip. Ace started to attack but, it had jumped out the window with me.

-Bruce's POV-

When we arrived at the zoo Feli started to look scared and worried. She put on a fake smile. It didn't fool any of us. She then put on an even faker one which everybody except me and Nat beloved. We all walked away from there leaving whatever was bothering her behind. She spent about half an hour looking at just the lions they were all looking at her with their ears perked up though which I thought wasn't quite right. We then went to the gift shop. She looked worried again and completely stopped at one point with a look of only fear in her eyes shock kind of scared me. She went on again like nothing had happened.

When we got home I gave her dinner and watched her closely as we was eating. I couldn't seem to see how she snuck food up to that kitten when I can't even see how she does it. I just ignored it and put her to bed.

In the middle of the night I heard a scream I rushed into her room to find the window wide open and her not in her bed.I called everyone on speed dial to which they all picked up on immediately as I was using the emergency phone. I simply said, "She's been kiddnapped!" Before transforming into Hulk to find our little girl.

-Nat POV-

I really liked this kid simply due to the fact that she has a really good stare and she can sneak things easily without getting noticed.

We all got invited round to the zoo with them to which I attended to for some unknown reason. When Clint and I got there I saw her shaking a tiny bit and her eyes wide. She had on a fake smile which no one believed. She then put on an even faker one then possible and everyone except Bruce and me believed it. I saw that she kept glancing around to a particular place all the time. When I looked there I didn't see anything different so I thought nothing of it. Felicity loved the lions though. That was strange enough by it self as well. They all had their ears perked up and were looking straight at us like they could hear something.

When we went to the gift shop though Feli looked absolutely terrified. She stopped completely and said nothing. She didn't say anything though which I though was a bit odd.

In the middle of the night I heard my emergency phone go off. It was Bruce saying our little Feli has been taken. They will not have our Felicity for long though.


	5. Chapter 4

-Normal POV- 

I kept screaming as it carried me away from daddy. Adrenaline finally kicked in though and I twisted out of it's grasp. It tried to punch my face, I ducked and kept screaming even though my throat was starting to burn. It then grabbed me when I lost my footing and slammed me against the wall. I heard my skull crack and passed out.

-Hulk POV-

I climbed ran out the room not caring if I broke anything. Bruce was agreeing with me that we had to get our little girl back if it is the last thing we do which I really hope it isn't.

I ran after them following her voice until it suddenly stopped. I ran even faster after that as I was scared that she might be dead. I glanced up and thought I saw a flash of metal so it was nice that they were looking for her as well. I finally came to an alley way where I could see a dark shadow. I slowly smashed my way down it until I got to the end. When I got there I saw a huge black creature that looked like the stuff from nightmares holding her in it's arms. I glanced at her quickly. She had a lot of blood pouring out and around her head, was unconscious and looked like her arm and leg were broken as they were twisted at wrong angles. I screamed at the creature before moving to charge at it. I felt other people enter the area. When it saw whoever it was instead of running away it simply evaporated into thin air.

I then let Bruce take over this body.

-Nat POV-

I was changed into my gear quickly and followed the path of destruction. When I was following them Clint and Tony joined me. When we got there I saw Hulk, Feli and the thing that had taken her. I nearly ran to Feli and killed the thing as it had caused her to not only be unconscious but badly hurt.

As soon as it saw us though it disappeared which I thought was really freaky. Hulk was changing back to Bruce as I ran up to Feli. She had fallen onto the ground when it left and now looked even worse. I knew in an instant that when I came close up though that she was going to have to go to a proper hospital. I told Bruce to call Fury who said that if we needed something we could always ask him.

-Tony POV-

I heard the emergency phone go off and I grabbed it hearing the word kidnapped before I heard Bruce going Hulk. I put on my suit as quickly as I could before flying off and meeting Nat and Clint following the path of destruction.

When we found Hulk he was looking at a terrifying creature which had Feli. I tried not to gasp when I looked at her but it was hard not to.

When Bruce dehulked Nat said to call Fury and get him to bring the Aircraft as it had a hospital on it.

-Clint POV-

I followed Nat out the door. When we got to Bruce I saw a thing that looked like a child's nightmare and Feli being held by it. She looked really bad but then again I didn't have a medical degree. Nat said to call Fury though so I didn't argue with her as I learnt that the hard way.

-Bruce's POV-

When Hulk faded into my body I looked at Feli and started crying. It was breaking my heart that I hadn't managed to keep her safe. Nat told me to call Fury to get the Aircraft plane thing over here because it had a hospital on it. When he picked up all I said was, "Plane" and all he said was, "OK."

When I picked her up to make sure that she didn't get any disease from the germs on the floor a small meeting noise caught my attention. I looked down at her and saw the small kitten from her bedroom hissing at Nat, Clint and Tony. I thought that was really cute because it tried to protect her and keep her warm. The others looked at it before I said, "That's the kitten I was telling you about the other day."

The plane thing arrived at that point and we all boarded before being met by Fury.


	6. Chapter 5

-Fury POV-

Bruce called and said that he needed the ship I thought it was pretty weird seeing as he's never called before but I said I we would do anything for any of the Avengers if they asked. So I did what he asked. I ordered the pilot to bring the ship to where he had said and waited for his arrival.

I waited for about 10 mins before all the Avengers except for Thor boarded. Bruce walked on last carrying something carefully in his arms. When I looked closer I saw that it was a little girl. I gasped out of reaction and looked at Bruce. He gave me a glare and said, "It wasn't Hulk. She's my little girl and she was kidnapped." I looked at him again before calling through my walkie-talkie for some nurses.

-Bruce POV-

She was taken away by some nurses whilst Fury came over to me. He said, "So when did this happen?" I sighed and explained, "I adopted her about 3 months ago. We all went to the zoo this morning because she loves it there but looked terrified when we went. We got home and then I heard her screaming for me in the middle of the night so I went to find her and she was being taken from me by this creature. Now could you pleas tell me where she is as she is scared easily." Fury motioned to a door and I went through it to find her lying on a bed. She looked so small and young like that and it took all my strength to not cry. Seeing that she was safe though I went to find Nat as really she knew best.

-Nat POV-

She was taken away with nurses as I just stood there doing nothing. After about 10 mins though Bruce came and found me looking terrible he started crying onto me and pouring out his heart that he felt that he had failed his duties as a dad and that he had let everybody down whilst I tried to comfort him. He pulled himself together after that and said a small, "Sorry" to me. We sat down silently and waited for more news.

We had been sitting there for the whole night and everyone else had joined us halfway through. We were all now quite tired but none of us could get to sleep not knowing anything. I was then pulled out of my thoughts when I heard an earsplitting scream coming from her room. She had the doctor pinned up against the wall when we ran in but then collapsed onto the ground crying. Bruce ran over to her not caring about the doctor as his first priority was his Felicity. I walked over to the doctor to see if her was alright. He was laying on the floor gasping for air when I asked him, "What happened?" He gasped out to me, "Needle....Her wake up.....Strangle me..." I called in a nurse to take him out whilst I made everyone leave except for me, Bruce Bruce and Felicity.

I looked her in the eye once she had calmed down and told her, "What happened?" She looked at me with scared round eyes and told me and Bruce quietly, "They used to hurt me."

-Bruce POV-

When she quietly uttered, "They used to hurt me." Hulk nearly went on a rampage. I only managed to restrain him by saying that if we don't listen now we might never know what happened to her.

-Felicity POV-

I woke up to a man dressed in a doctor's outfit. I started screaming at him and pinned him up against the wall. In his hand was a needle when I saw that I broke down. Daddy and his friends then ran in and I ran to daddy. He held me safe so nobody could get me. Once I had recovered from my breakdown Nat told me she wanted to know what happened. I said in the loudest voice I could manage, "They used to hurt me." I felt daddy arms stiffen when I said that and Nat looked a bit odd. She wanted to know more though, I could tell. I decided that I could trust them all enough and said quietly, "Mummy died whilst having me and my other daddy didn't want me. He sold me after just being a few hours old to some stranger. He took me to a strange place where scary creatures liked to hurt me. I ran away from there when I was 7. I don't want to go back there. They hurt me and laughed. Please don't let me go." I was crying at the end of my speech along with Nat and daddy was rocking me. I fell asleep on him after a few mins.


	7. Chapter 6

-Nat POV-

Once she had said all of that I was crying. She was terrified of that place so they must have really hurt her. Bruce rocked her off to sleep whilst I let the others in. I quietly explained to them about her past leaving out the last bit about how she didn't want to go back there. They all had tears in their eyes once I was done and Tony said, "But, it still doesn't really explain this morning." We all looked at him and realised he was right. Felicity' s small voice then interrupted us and said, "That's because you couldn't see it. We all looked at her tiny heartbreaker face until she said, "You have to know about them to see them."

She then whispered something to Bruce and he went in his coat pocket and brought out a kitten. When it saw Feli it jumped onto her. The kitten looked like it was checking her all over for any other hidden damage. Feli kept whispering something to it and the kitten stopped, newer at her and continued whilst Feli made a face. I asked Feli, "Why are you whispering to your cat. It can't understated you and you can't understand it." I tried to make it sound as nice as possible. She looked at me with a firm look on her face and said, "His name is Ace and actually I can understand him." We all tried to reason with her until I looked back to this morning at the zoo and remembered the lions. I asked her speaking over everyone else, "So how are the lions today." She replied back easily without really thinking, "Good but the youngest one is feeling a bit ill." She then realised what she said and put her hands over her mouth. We all believed her now and Tony asked, "What else can you do?" I tried to stop him but I couldn't. She didn't look offended though and plainly stated, "photographic memory, can turn invisible, I have very good agility agility and can talk to animals." With this said Tony and the others looked shocked.

Bruce said out of the blue, "I still don't get how you feed Ace." She gave him a look and explained, "Well you put food on your fork or spoon and then look like your putting it into your mouth. I then turn it invisible just before it goes into my mouth and put put back down on to the plate leaving it invisible. Then when I take my plate out I put it all into a sandwich bag and put it in my pocket invisible until I give it to Ace." She made it sound easy. We then found out it was only 4 in the morning so we all grabbed a blanket from a cupboard at the side of the room and went to sleep on the floor.

-Normal POV-

I woke up before everyone else and got bored very quickly. I decided to go and look around, so I left a note on the floor and walked off. I hadn't seen anybody yet so I wasn't getting worried that I would get caught.

I then came to a corner. I glanced around it quickly and saw 2 big people. I turned invisible and did my best radio voice saying, "All people to deck 1!!!" They both ran off nearly missing me, I then turned visible again and walked over to the door. It had some type of pad on it with a keypad. Being me I typed in loads of random numbers until it clicked and let me in. Inside was a big round room with no door. When I looked closer though I saw that there was a man in there. I slowly moved forward until I was nearly touching it then I said softly, "Hello," The man glanced up at me in surprise and stared at me. I had to tell him off for that so I said, "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" He then glared at me which I thought was quite rude and said harshly, "I'm adopted and they don't love me." Aww how sad, but even I knew he was just making excuses. I then made him look at me and said boldly, "Now you listen. I am adopted as well. My old daddy sold me at birth to people who hurt me and my mummy died. Yet I still have manners and I know that deep down my old daddy loved me but he was very sad and couldn't think properly. I have also been hurt by people who I had to live with. They hurt me but no, I didn't try and get back at them. You have to be the bigger person. Because everyone has love deep down in their hearts."

He kept staring at me so I looked away and studied the room. I saw a control panel and ran up to it. "Now mister, I don't want any trouble from you when I let you out. You need to accept that everything that you have done wasn't right but, we are now going to fix that." He nodded his head. I now looked down at the buttons. There was a drop button which I don't want to touch as it didn't sound very good and a green button and a red button.

I then looked around for an instruction manual as everything has one. After 10 mins of searching I had found it underneath the thing. I looked at the index of buttons looking at what they said. Green button- Press button to open sealed container. Red button- Press button to close sealed container.

That was easy. I opened it and he didn't make a run for it. I looked up at him and saw that deep down he was truly sorry. I then asked, " So what is your actual name mister?" He laughed and said "My actual name is Loki the god of tricks. You can call me Loki for short." I smiled and said "OK" I then grabbed his hand and became invisible. I told him this as it freaked me out a bit when I realised that nobody could see me.


	8. Chapter 7

-Normal POV-

We were walking down ran down corridors when suddenly we heard the real robot voice through the speakers, "EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY. ALL AVENGERS TO DECK !!!" with that we decided to go to deck 1. Once we got there I saw everyone I knew other than a big person in a cloak and a person with an eye patch all there. They were discussing something when I became visible but not Loki. When I saw that they still hadn't noticed me I said a quiet, "Hi" daddy noticed right away and ran over to me, hugging me and telling me that I should never leave his sight ever again. The others looked at me surprised that I found them.

Nat decided to ask, " How did you find us?" I giggled and said, " We'll you follow the signs that are all over the ship pointing you in directions. And it also help to have someone who knows the way around with you." They all started asking me questions the until the guy with the eye patch got everyone to be quiet and spoke to me, "Who brought you here other than the signs, can you tell us the name?" I smiled at him and said, "Loki." They all started to glance at each other until I said, "You guys know that I know all about his past and about why he is truly sorry. All he really needs is a friend." Eye patch guy looked at me again and said, "Now, how would you know things like that?" He was now giving me a glare which I was just as happy to return, "Because I talked to him and we exchanged pasts. I showed him the light in life and how to turn his life around." Nat said, "Aww" at that.

The other person who I didn't know decided to say to me, "How do you know that he really is better. I'm his brother yet he still didn't like me. And how do you know he hasn't left to do more evil things already. I hate to say this about him but, you may be wrong." I looked up at him and he was really heart broken even if he wasn't showing it on the outside. I spoke to him kindly saying, "He really loves you, it's just that you were always your father's favourite and he felt left out and alone. He hasn't actually left the ship thing ever." The eye patch guy decided to speak in again interrupting me saying, "You can't be sure of that." I gave him a very hard glare before saying, "I know that he is here because he is in this room. I made him invisible. He has not run away and has accepted the mistakes he has made. Now, I am going to make him become visible again and you will not attack him. If any of you dare hurt him I will personally kick you off this ship and I don't care who you are." They all stared at me scared feeling the power of my voice, when none of the made a move I made Loki visible. When I saw him he had tear-marks all down his face. His brother, as I had found out, ran to him and hugged him blubbering on about how he never knew and all of that.

Once they got over the initial shock Tony asked me, "So how did you actually manage to get Loki here without being caught?" Everyone turned their attention to me and Nat said, "I was wondering that actually.". I motioned for them all to sit down. They did which I was pleased of and began, "So, I left you a note then walked off in random direction looking around any corners before I went. I made myself invisible if there was anyone there." Tony interrupted me by saying, "So how did you open the door?" I gave him a look which silenced him before continuing, "So I came to a door with 2 guards there. I copied the robot voice and told them to go to deck 1, I only guessed and it seemed to make sense and they ran off. I then went up to the code thing and pressed random numbers until it let me in. Tony you should really redo that, I mean I could get into it and I was just pressing random numbers. I them went in and came to the big glass thing and had a chat with Loki. I told him I would let him out out so I looked at the buttons I saw a drop button hut I didn't like the sound of that. I skipped that button and saw other buttons. I then looked for the instruction manual which I read and let him out. Then I went invisible and came here." Eye patch guy said, "So let me get this right. You sneaked past guards, hacked into a computer that would take specialists ages to figure it, changed the mind of a criminal then went and found all your friends?" I couldn't think of a better answer than, "Yes" so I said that and crawled into daddy's arms for a nap.


	9. Chapter 8

-Bruce's POV-

I was so proud of my little girl that she had actually managed to hack into a very high tech system and change the mind of a criminal all at the age of 7. She was now sleeping on me though and over matters came to mind like how I was going to protect her from them Shadow things. Everyone else looked deep in thought though as well so I went to find a spare bedroom that she could use.

Just as I was leaving though she called out to me with her little head poking out from above the cover and said, "Daddy I love you." Before going back to sleep again. I walked to the main control room then as I guessed that would be where everyone was.

When I got there I saw all of them looking at the projector screen. On it was one of the creature that had tried to take my little girl from me. They all glanced my way when they heard me enter. We all looked back at the board where Fury was now standing after I had taken my seat.

-Nat POV-

Felicity was now sleeping on Bruce whilst Loki and Thor were having a family reunion. He then walked out with Felicity. After I had processed all my thoughts about what had just happened I followed everyone to the main control room. In there was a projector which had been set up and was showing a picture of one of those things. Bruce walked in a minute later as we watched him sit down and look at what was on the screen Fury walked up.

He said, "This creatures know as Shadows have been developing things to take over the world. The little girl you have was the only child taken and used. She was subjected to torture there and it was most likely that she developed her powers as a self defence. You can only see them once you know about them and like to hurt people. We believe that they are trying to get the comeback because she managed to escape at such a young age and that they would like to know that they cannot be outsmarted and that they like torturing her as it causes them delight." I knew that I had a shocked look on my face once he had said that. Fury then said, "We need her memories to know what they are capable of.

We all looked at Tony as he had managed to create a device that shows memories. Bruce went to find Feli and came back a little while later with her. She glanced at all of us and said, "I don't want all of you here. Can some of you please leave." Thor, Clint, Steve and Pepper who had arrived just after Tony left the room.

-Normal POV-

Loki, his brother and a woman left the room and I looked at Tony. He gave me a set of head upon thingies and told me to put them on. I then got told to think about my past and that it would be shown on the screen.

Memory 1-

(I was just learning to walk and talk at the time) "Hurry up!!" screamed one of them whist I moved as fast as I could. When I fell down it look at me with hatred in it's eyes hissing.

Memory 2-

(A bit older than before) 3 of them were watching me and laughed watching how along I am. I silently cried to myself as they all laughed taunting me.

Memory 3-

(When I was 5) I was locked in a room with no one and no light with only myself to talk to new my going crazy by the time they let me out.

After letting me out all I did was talk to myself until sanity finally returned to my body.

Memory 4-

(Just before running away) 5 of them entered the room at once and backed me into a corner, all laughing evily I started hyperventilating as they started to close in on me quicker. In the end I passed out because I couldn't get enough oxygen into my body when they closed in.When I awoke I saw that they had accidentally left the door open. Taking my chances I ran for it.


	10. Chapter 9

-Normal POV-

Once the memories were over I quietly took off the headset before walking swiftly out of the room. Remember them memories had brought back the ever lasting pain in my throat and back of my neck which I sometime manage to forget but never manage to make it disappear. I knew that I was dying from what they did to me there. I didn't know how long though which is why when I was there and now I still do celebrate my birthday because for me it isn't a normal thing until you get to 80, with me it's like you are 103 and don't know whether you will wake up the next day or not.

I walked around this thing again until I came upon a place which resemble a kitchen. I located the freezer before taking a tub of ice-cream and going to the room I was in to eat it.

-Nat POV-

I sat there watching the whole thing with tears streaming down my face. Felicity her eyes shut throughout the whole thing and when it was over she quietly walked out. The lights went on about 3 seconds later and I looked around and saw that everyone had tear marks on their faces event Fury and Tony.

Bruce was the first one to speak, "My poor little girl. No wonder she's terrified of people." Fury then said, "We need to stop them. Hurting a child is bad enough, but they want to take over the world as well." Tony spoke then and said, "Someone should go and check on her and get a health check done." I went' out to go and see just after he said that realizing that she probably needed some girl company. I found her in one of the spare rooms crying and eating ice-cream.

I entered quietly and told her, "You should really get a health check done." She looked at me and you could tell she was terrified. I spoke to her softly, "I'll be with you and it will only be one injection."

She followed me into the hospital area and took a seat on a bed looking sorrowful at everything. I went and found a small woman who looked nice to come and check her. She did all the necessary tests and went to analyse them. 2 minutes later she came back and asked if she could speak with Felicity alone. Feli nodded her head and I went and sat in a waiting chair.

-Normal POV-

The doctor spoke to me slowly and said, " What do you know about your condition at the moment?" I said quietly, "I know I'm dying." She looks at me sadly before going on, "Yes, you are. You also have a throat infection that is beyond our ability to heal and the back of your neck has been burnt by acid and that acid is now eating away at your remaining skin. All we can do is give you some pain killer. I'm sorry." I smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, I've know for a while now that I wasn't going to live forever. Just tell everyone that I'm fine and just need some pills to help an infection. I want to tell them myself." She said, "OK" before walking off.


	11. Chapter 10

-Nat POV-

Feli came out to me and told me that all she needed was some pain killers. I went up to the doctor that had checked her to ask if that was true and she said it was. I then took Feli to her room as she looked like the living dead and was seriously in need of some sleep.

I then went and found the others still in the main control room. They all turned to look at me when I walked in. Bruce asked with fear in his voice, "What was the diagnosis?" I told him, "They said to give her some pain killers. At the moment though she is in her room sleeping as she's is really tired." Bruce hooded his head before we were all silent. Fury then said, "Can we access the system there?" We all looked at him. I personally didn't know if we could as it would be very heavily protected, but then again she managed to access all our info. Tony walked out with me and Bruce following him.

He went into his lab and took and keypad thing that was connected up to a big screen. He finally managed to locate it after 20 mins of waiting. When he got onto the password he tried all the codes imaginable. We had been there over 3 hours though and still no such luck. Shocking us all though was when we heard Feli say, "You really can't figure it out?" We all looked at her and she said, "They made me chose the password as they never thought that I would escape." Tony groaned.

-Normal POV-

I woke up to see light streaming streamlining my room. I got dressed and then went to find everyone. I found Daddy, Tony and Nat all in a lab with Tony doing something. They all looked half asleep as well. I watched what they were doing for a while until I got bored and decided to interrupt them, I spoke quietly saying, "You really can't figure it out?" They all looked my way and I explained how I chose it. Tony groaned at that. I grabbed the keypad off him and typed in, butterfly. He looked at me before saying, "That's amazing." I was tired again though so rather than stay I gave the keypad back to him and went off to bed again.

-Tony POV-

I had been trying to guess the password for ages now and I was getting nowhere nowhere Feli' s voice suddenly appeared was she said, "You really can't figure it out?" We all looked at her. How come she was mocking me? She said again, "They made me chose the password as they never thought that I would escape." I groaned, how could I have not seen this coming?

She then grabbed the keyboard off of me and quickly typed in, butterfly. I looked at her and before I could stop myself said, "That's amazing." She smiled at us all before walking off again.

I then quickly looked at all the files and found nothing in there of any importance. I then checked on the cameras and saw millions of videos of her being hurt. I sent that to Fury not wanting to be the one to open them. I then looked through the second set of files which I had just found and sent them to Fury as well as they held a lot of info.


	12. Chapter 11

-Fury POV-

Tony had just sent me some files from there. When I opened them what I saw was horrific. I also knew hat no one could withstand that and called her in to all to me. About 10 minutes later I heard a faint tap on the door and Miss. Banner entered. She was staring at the floor when she walked in and when she sat on the chair she looked at her knees instead.

Instead of being harsh like I was to everyone else I tried to be kind. I asked, "So what did the doctor say?" She continued to stare at the floor but just gave a soft "mmh" I continue yes when I got no over response, "That's not what these files say." She gasped and said, "Oh. They weren't supposed to be on there!" She had looked up in her haste and I was now looking at her properly. I could see tear marks, I asked very gently, "What did the doctor actually say?" All she said was, "Death." She then ran out the room leaving me there trying to figure out how to tell the others.

-Felicity POV-

Once I had ran out the room I made some little letters explaining to them what was happening. I didn't want Fury to deal wit this as he had enough to handle. I posted all the letters under everyone's doors then ran off to find somewhere secluded to sit and cry.

-Bruce POV-

I saw a letter slide under my door as I was just about to get showered. I decided that the shower could wait. When I opened it, it read-only

Dear Daddy,  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but, I'm dying and I only have a little while left. I hope you can forgive me.  
Your little girl.

It took me all my effort not to cry when I read this. I then realized that she really needed me right now. I ran off looking for her. In the end I found her curled up in the corner of the Artillery department crying. I ran up to her saying, "Don't worry, Daddy is here, You'll be alright." She crawled onto my lap as I sat their rocking her. Both of us crying into each other letting out all our emotions. 

Nat found me there with her sleeping on me about half an hour later. She looked at Feli so I took it that she had read the message.

All I knew is that I loved her with all my heart, and that I would get revenge on the people who hurt her.

I slowly carried her back to my room with me, currently she was snuggled into my chest which I thought was quite cute. I then realized that she might not have to die. I could see if Tony could get her an Arc Reactor. I'm not sure if that is what she would really want though.

I finally got to my room and placed her down silently. After around 2 hours of me reading a book with her sleeping I heard a faint knock on the door. I opened it to find Tony. He immediately started saying to me, "I can do it if she wants that." I smiled gratefully at him.

-Feli POV-

I woke up to the sound of daddy snoring. I nearly burst out laughing. But, I decided to let him have a lay in as he really wasn't getting enough sleep. So I carefully crawled out of his arms, got dressed and went to find Tony.

I found him in his work shop looking over some pieces of paper. Not wanting to be a bother though I walked in silently to see what he was looking at. I saw it was some blueprints of his new suit. I immediately saw what was wrong and grabbed the rubber on the table rubbed it out and restore it correctly. I then realized Tony had been watching me the whole time. I blushed and looked down saying, "Could you maybe help me?" I looked up when he didn't reply but saw that he was smiling.

He wasn't going to let me die any time soon.


	13. Chapter 12

-Tony POV-

Feli had just came in asking for my help to save her. She had walked in looking nervous but finally looked up when I didn't reply and saw me smiling. I think she must have been scared asking for my help.

I set to work straight away as she sat down bringing up old blueprints of my Arc Reactor. I realized I would have to modify them a bit to suit her and the colour of the glow could be up to her, but apart from that it was all the same. I had redrawn it a few times until it was completely perfect perfect for her then, asked her what she thought.

She looked at it for a while before giving a small nod of her head meaning that I could continue making it.

-Feli POV-

Tony had finally finished it and showed me the completed drawing. He then asked me what colour glow I would like. That was a very hard question. I liked a lot of colours but they always seem to change so I asked, "Could you do a rainbow one?" I wouldn't really mind if he couldn't as it was really nice he was doing this for me but it would save a lot of time. He seemed to think about if for a while before saying, "I think it could. Would you rather have it flash different colours, be polka dotted or in stripes though?" This made me think before I decided and said, "Polka dotted please." He said, "OK" and went off to make it whilst I went and found a room to sleep in.


	14. Chapter 13

-Normal POV-

I woke up feeling terrible. I knew it was just going to be one of them days.

I went to find something to eat even though it was most likely I would throw it all back up later. I decided on a slice of French toast with some blueberries. That made me feel a little bit better. Daddy found me whilst I was clearing away and told me to go and find Tony. I did what he said and Tony told me that I could be fitted with the arc reactor within the next week. I said OK to that.

I spent the rest of the day curled up in bed with Daddy feeling ill.

-Next Day-

Daddy took me out for ice-cream today. It was really nice and we went to a fair afterwards. Even though I was too small to go on most the rides, I was really fun and I loved the carousel. Once we got back to the Plane thing I got an actual tour of the place so I wouldn't just be walking in random directions any more.

Overall it was a fun day but it was very tiring.

-After 2 more days-

When I woke up I found Tony in the room with Daddy. He stopped talking when I came in a walked out. Daddy came over to me and said, "You need to go with Tony now so you can feel better." Even though I felt a bit scared I nodded and followed him out.

He took me to a hospital room which I thought was too white. He left me there with a nurse who said her name was Shelia. After getting changed I got taken with her to another room where I got given a mask and got told to breathe into it. After a while of doing that I fell asleep with the taste of strawberry in my mouth.


	15. Chapter 14

-Tony POV-

I came and found Bruce this morning and told him the operation would take place today. He seemed a bit anxious even though he was trying not to show it. Felicity appeared halfway through I was talking but I didn't want to scare her so I walked out to let Bruce explain.

I got ready to do it as well as the doctors as I was the best person to do it even if I didn't have a medical degree. After waiting a while an unconscious Feli came in with a nurse. We all managed to do the operation without any complications. After it was done I went out and found Bruce who was waiting for Feli. I told him it had went well and you could see him become more relaxed at that. I went to go and get some food for them both as Bruce probably hadn't eaten and Feli might be hungry.

-Felicity POV-

When I woke up I felt really funny all over and something felt as if it was missing. I then realized that I now have an Arc Reactor in me and that my body didn't hurt. Once I had been sitting there for 5 minutes and was getting bored, Daddy and Tony came in.

Daddy came over to me smiling whilst Tony walked in after letting me reunite with him. Tony asked, "So how do you feel?" I smiled and said, "Great....and hungry!!!" He smirked and let me have the food he was holding and I ate it all which I was very happy with.

When I met everyone else on main deck after changing Fury was there and said he had to make an announcement. He gave a dramatic pause before saying, "The place that Miss. Banner was taken to has been demolished and any remaining connections will soon be taken care of." Cheers erupted all around me and I smiled knowing that nobody else would have to suffer what I went through.

I grew up with a good family and went on to become a part-time vet and shield agent.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can accept this as the end or in the near future an alternate sequel will appear with Felicity in her teenage years. Please comment if you would like to read this to know whether I should place it up quicker.


End file.
